


Two plus one equals three

by Abraham



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abraham/pseuds/Abraham
Summary: Somehow a simple case turns quite complicated.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas slowly lifted the baby from Higgins’ arms, trying not to wake her. She was exhausted, having had little sleep since they got home from the hospital two days earlier. Of course, she immediately woke up. “Thomas!”

“Shhh. It’s OK,” he looked up from the baby. “Honey, you need to sleep. Let me just hold him for a bit.”

He looked down at his son and felt an overwhelming love wash over him. Higgins gently touched his arm, smiling at him.

“He’s amazing. Isn’t he?”

Thomas leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. “You’re amazing. Get some sleep. I’ll wake you when we need you.”

She nodded, her eyes already drifting closed.

Thomas turned and walked toward the living room. Then he was falling and he jerked awake so violently that his arms flew up into the air. And because his right hand was hand-cuffed to Higgins’ left, that meant her arm flew up too.

“Thomas!”

He looked at her wildly. “Where’s the baby?”

“Baby? What are you talking about? You were just asleep.”

He looked down picturing the tiny figure nestled in the crook of his arm. He looked back up at Higgins. “He was so real.”

“He?”

“The baby!”

She reached over with her right hand to feel is forehead. She gently felt the back of his head “You don’t seem to have a fever. You did hit your head quite hard, though, when they threw us in here.”

He rubbed his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

“Are you sure you’re OK?” 

“I’m OK. I must have been dreaming.” 

Two days earlier

They had probably jinxed themselves because they both thought the case promised easy money and a quick day’s work. They had had back-to-back cases lately and were looking forward to a little down time.

Thomas sat across from Higgins as she searched the web for the information their client needed. Thomas sifted through the stack of papers that came with the case.

“Do you want to do Thai for dinner?”

“You can’t be hungry already. It’s barely past noon.”

“No. I was just thinking ahead.”

Sometime over the past couple months, their relationship had evolved into something more. They spent nearly all of their time together, choosing to eat dinner either in Thomas’ kitchen or at the main house or anywhere really. And, though neither one of them admitted it, they had both recently turned down dates in favor of spending time together. 

Higgins looked up from her laptop.

“Hey. I may have found something.”

Thomas stretched and walked over to stand behind her.

“Look at this obituary. It’s for a Mamie Johnson.”

“Who’s Mamie Johnson?”

“It looks like she’s our client’s grandmother. It lists all her survivors including little Vincent.”

They had been hired to find their client’s son. She had given him up for adoption nine months earlier and had now changed her mind.

“You know Thomas, I don’t feel good about this case.”

Thomas sat on the edge of the desk next to her, giving her a half smile. “I know what you mean.”

“Little Vincent was probably adopted by a wonderful family and has no idea that he has a birth mother. Even if his adopted family plans to be completely honest with him, he is far too young to actually understand anything except the love he feels for his adopted family. I don’t want to be responsible for turning his life upside down.”

“I agree. But, just hear me out. What if his adoptive family is far from ideal? His birth mother seems to have gotten her life back together. Maybe she is the right choice for him.”

Higgins sighed. “I don’t know.”

“Listen. What if we figure this out and then decide what we should do?”

She smiled at him and nodded. “Thai food does sound good.”

He grinned at her and leaned into her shoulder. “I knew you were hungry!”

Vincent’s actual adoption had skirted all the usual legalities. Instead, a friend of a friend of their client’s cousin had agreed to raise the baby as their own. Magnum and Higgins were hired because there was no paper trail. Vincent’s mother was estranged from her family and the cousin would not give up Vincent’s location or even if Vincent was still his name.

They studied the condolences that appeared with Mamie Johnson’s online obituary. Several friends of the cousin had left comments. They decided to follow up with them to see if they knew of baby Vincent.

“No one is actually going to say ‘Oh hey, yes, we have the baby,’” Higgins said.

“I realize that. But we can go check out their houses and see if we can find any signs of a baby.”

Four hours later, they were still sitting across the street from one of the houses.

Thomas yawned. “What do you think of the name Liam?”

“What?”

“Liam? For a boy.”

“Are you having a baby?”

“Funny. I was just trying to figure out what Vincent’s name could be.”

“You do realize that there are books with thousands of boy names, right? And you think you’re going to figure out his name? It’s probably still Vincent.”

“I don’t know. I have a good feeling about Liam.”

Higgins rolled her eyes. “How long are we going to sit here? No one has been in or out the entire time we’ve been watching. Plus, you didn’t see any signs of a baby when you looked in the window, right?”

“No,” he agreed. “I just wanted to see them before I crossed them off my list.”

Higgins turned to look back out her window. Just then a car pulled onto the street and turned into the driveway they had been watching. A couple climbed out with two teenagers, but no sign of a baby.

“I guess that answers that question,” Thomas said. “Do you want to stop at La Mariana on the way home? We can get the food too.”

“I’m actually kind of tired. Would you mind dropping me off first?”

“That’s OK. Let’s just get the food and head home.”

“Thomas, you can go see your friends. I’ll be fine.”

“I know. I’m just tired too.”

Higgins shook her head and leaned back against the seat as he drove toward home. She suddenly had the urge to reach for his hand. What was wrong with her?

“You OK? You look worried.”

“I’m fine,” she said.

Higgins was carrying the food a couple steps behind Thomas when he stopped suddenly.

“Tracy. How did you get in the gate?”

Their client looked a little frantic.

“It was open,” she said. “Did you find Vincent? Did you find my baby?”

“Why don’t you come in and sit down. We can give you some dinner,” Higgins said.

“I don’t want to come in. I just want my baby. You said you could find him.”

“We have been following up several leads all day,” Thomas said.

Tracy wiped her nose on her jacket. “I don’t have time for this. I’ll be back for Vincent tomorrow or else.” She turned and stalked back down the driveway.

“Or else?” Thomas said looking over at Higgins. “Let’s see where she goes.”

They followed at a distance and watched a beat-up SUV pick her up right outside the front gate. They couldn’t see the driver clearly, but they heard him shout, “Where’s the kid?”

The car peeled away from the gate and tore off down the road.

Magnum and Higgins looked at each other.

“Well, this is definitely not how I had hoped this case would go,” Higgins said. “Now I really don’t want to find Vincent.”

“But we have to. If only to make sure that Tracy never does.”


	2. Finding Vincent (Liam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum and Higgins find Vincent and try to figure out why everyone is looking for him.

Tracy did not return the next day or the day after that. And since Magnum and Higgins had not yet found Vincent, or Liam as Thomas now called him, they were glad not to see Tracy. Of course, they wondered if something had happened to her, but the break gave them time to find, and save, Vincent.

The next few days involved following more friends of Tracy’s cousin. 

By the third couple, Higgins was done.

“I don’t think this is working,” she said.

They were again sitting in the car outside another stranger’s house, trying to figure out if those people had a baby or not.

“I have a good feeling about this one.”

“You’ve said that every time,” she said, glaring at him.

“I really feel it this time.”

And, right on cue, a car pulled up the driveway. The couple got out and the woman opened the back door and pulled out a baby carrier.

“See,” Thomas whispered.

Higgins rolled her eyes. The man came around and put his arm around the woman while smiling at the baby. They walked into the house.

“OK. Now what?” Higgins said. “We know they have a baby, but it could actually be their baby.”

“I know. I think we need to talk to them. They need to know about Tracy.”

“This is so messed up,” Higgins said. “Even if Tracy isn’t the best mum, there are proper channels to go through when adopting a baby. No matter how good their intentions were or how great a couple they are, they could be charged with kidnapping.”

Thomas sighed.

“I don’t think we can pretend that we don’t know anything at this point,” he said. “That man with Tracy wasn’t looking for Liam because he wanted a son.” 

“Vincent.”

“Liam, Vincent, whatever his name is. That guy clearly was not father material. We cannot let him get that baby.”

Higgins grudgingly agreed and reached for the door handle. “Let’s get this over with.”

Sam and Andi were not happy to meet Thomas and Juliet. They tried to pretend that Vincent was their son, but once Thomas explained about Tracy and the man she was with, they were scared.

“I knew Tracy was involved in some bad stuff,” Sam said. “Her cousin said she was trying to get help. We paid her $20,000 when we adopted Benjamin.”

Magnum and Higgins exchanged a look, mostly about the money and little about the baby’s name.

Higgins smirked and Thomas knew she was gleeful that the baby wasn’t named Liam.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Is there anyone, family or a close friend that you could go stay with? Just until this matter is settled?” Higgins asked.

“My mom lives on the Big Island. We could go there for a while,” Andi said.

“I think it would be best to get Benjamin away for a bit,” Thomas said. “We can try to figure out where Tracy is and what they wanted with her son.”

The couple promised to leave that evening. As Higgins and Thomas walked toward the car, his hand accidently brushed against hers. Higgins felt a jolt of something run through her. She quickly pulled her hand away. 

“Are you OK?”

“Fine,” Higgins said.

“Well, that went much better than I thought it would,” Thomas said. “I feel better having the baby out of this equation.”

“Me too.”

“He definitely looked like a Liam though.”

Higgins laughed. “Oh just give it up already.”

Thomas put his arm around her and pulled her to his side. “I don’t know what you have against the name Liam. I like it. Let’s stop for dinner on the way home. I’ll even let you pick.”

He walked around to his side of the car. Higgins stood next to her door for a minute. He was just so natural in his actions. Why did she have to overthink every little thing?

“C’mon Higgy! I’m starving.”

She rolled her eyes and got in.

Later that evening, she was in the study scanning security photos of the car, and the man, who had appeared with Tracy.

“Oh my gosh. I don’t believe it.”

She went to call Thomas, but realized she had left her phone in the other room. She stood up, grabbed her laptop, turned to walk up the steps and ran right into Thomas.

“Thomas!”

She fumbled with her computer and Thomas reached out to steady her and the laptop. Something immediately shifted in the air and when she looked up, she almost drowned in the intensity she saw in his eyes.

He looked at her lips and then back up at her eyes.

“Higgy,” he whispered. And suddenly he was kissing her, pulling her toward him and trapping the computer between them. When it poked him in the ribs, he leaned back, smiling at her, took the computer and put it on the desk. “Now where was I?”

This time, he pulled her closer and she wrapped her arms around him. The kiss was much more intense than either of them had anticipated. When they broke apart again, her lips were swollen and her eyes were huge. He reached up and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Thomas …”

“No. You don’t have to say anything. Let’s just leave it at that for tonight.”

He started toward the door. “Goodnight Juliet.” And then he walked back over and kissed her quickly on the lips, whispering, “Sleep well.”

And then he was gone.

She touched her fingers to her lips, still smiling. She had never had anyone like Thomas Magnum in her life before and she wasn’t sure she would survive that intensity.

Smiling to herself, she reached down for her laptop and remembered what she had been in such a hurry to tell him.

She grabbed her cell phone and called him.

“Wow. You couldn’t stop thinking about me, could you?”

“Don’t be so full of yourself,” she said, huffing out a laugh. “I think I figured out who the man was with Tracy. I was going to tell you before you, ah, distracted me.”

She could feel him smiling over the phone.

“Do you remember about six months ago, there was a story on the news about illegal adoptions in California with a Hawaiian connection?”

“Vaguely,” Thomas said.

“Well, we couldn’t see the man that Tracy was with, but the security cameras picked up a semi-decent photograph of him. I was able to run it through facial rec and it was one of the men arrested in connection with those adoptions.”

“Really. Did he not go to trial?”

“I’m not sure. I’ll have to do some more digging. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

“Sounds good. Maybe tomorrow we can track down his address and see if we can find him.”

“OK. Good night Thomas.”

“Higgins?”

“Yes?”

“Uh, nothing. I’ll see you in the morning.”

They hung up, both wishing the other had said something more.


	3. One thing leads to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Remy Lee Rogers and a little more than they bargained for.

Neither mentioned the kiss the previous night, but when they settled in to drive to the North Shore, Thomas reached over and grabbed Higgins’ hand. She looked at him, surprised. He was grinning at her. He rested both of their hands on his thigh as they drove along the highway enjoying the beautiful day. Thomas even caught Higgins smiling as she stared out the window. She made no attempt to pull her hand away.

“So this Remy Lee Rogers seems like kind of a jack of all crime trades,” Thomas said.

“Yes, he does seem very versatile in all areas of crime.”

Higgins had done some digging and found an address for Remy Lee.

“He was definitely involved somehow in those illegal adoptions. My guess is that he found out about Vincent and convinced Tracy that she could make a very pretty profit.”

“So they find the babies in Hawaii and then sell them to the highest bidder in California?”

“Seems that way. From what I found out about the other case, many of the mothers had been drug addicts or recovering drug addicts, but just couldn’t care for their children. Many thought they were giving them a chance at a better life.”

“I guess they did finally put their children first.”

“Those poor children are just innocent victims.” She turned back to look out the window and Thomas squeezed her hand. 

Higgins gave him a small smile. She wasn’t exactly sure what was happening between them, but it definitely didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would.

“The last known address for Mr. Rogers is in a more rural part of town. I’m not sure if he’s even been here recently,” she said.

“Let’s drive past and then we can head into town and see if anyone recognizes him.”

“Ok.”

“Hey Higgy, when we get back home, let’s go out to dinner.”

She looked over at him. “We always go out to dinner.”

“No. I mean a nice dinner. My treat.”

She raised her eyebrow at that and he grinned.

No one appeared to be home at Remy Lee’s house when they drove by. A quick stop at the local convenience store proved fruitful though. It seemed their Mr. Roger’s was out of town, but due home later that evening, according to the very chatty clerk. He was a real estate agent, she added.

“He’s definitely selling something,” Thomas said under his breath as Higgins elbowed him, while thanking the girl for her help.

They drove back to the house to have a look around. It didn’t appear that Remy Lee Rogers actually lived there. The house was mostly abandoned and when Thomas looked through the living room window, he figured out what had happened to Tracy.

“I think he probably killed her as soon as she left Robin’s Nest,” Thomas said, while Higgins silently looked out over the field behind the house.

“I definitely didn’t want it to end like that for her.”

“How did you want it to end?” said a voice behind them and they spun around to find Remy Lee pointing a gun at them. “Thanks to my friend at the 7-Eleven, I heard I had company. Now you two are going to take me to Vincent.”

“I don’t know anyone named Vincent,” Thomas said. “Do you?”

“I can’t say that I do,” Higgins said.

“Oh a bunch of comedians. Here, put this on her wrist,” Remy Lee said, handing Thomas a zip tie. “And make it tight.”

With his gun pointed at Higgins, he had Thomas loop a zip tie through hers and tie it to himself. “Use your teeth if you have to. Make sure it’s tight or she dies and it won’t matter.”

“OK man. Relax.”

“Now start walking to the back of the house.”

They followed the gravel path to the back where the doors to a storm cellar stood open Remy Lee raised the gun and cracked Thomas over the head with it. Higgins cried out, “Thomas!”

Remy Lee dragged Thomas toward the open doors with Higgins stumbling along. "With you two out of the way, It may be more profitable for me to see what's available at that fancy Robin's Nest," he said.

“Climb down there,” he said, shoving Higgins forward. Still zip-tied to Thomas, she tried to reach for him. Remy Lee kicked him into the abyss. Thomas landed awkwardly on Higgins and she scrambled to her knees to check on him as Remy Lee locked the doors.

Higgins was frantic. Thomas still hadn’t regained consciousness and for what seemed like the fiftieth time that hour, she checked his pulse and his breathing, relieved to find both steady and strong.

He jerked awake suddenly, shouting about a baby, and she reached over to soothe him.

“Thomas, look at me.”

His wild eyes finally focused on her. “That’s it. You’re OK. I’m right here.”

She laid her hand on his forehead and then felt around the back of his head.

“You don’t seem hot, but I can feel a knot on the back of your head. Remy Lee hit you really hard. You probably have a concussion.”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, Higgins was staring at him. Worry evident in her eyes.

“I’m OK. Higgy.” He cupped his hand on her cheek and then sat up.

“Are you sure?”

He kissed her gently. “Yes. Are you OK?”

She nodded. “There doesn’t seem to be anything in here that we can use to escape.”

The basement windows were small and high on the wall. Definitely not big enough for either of them to fit through.

The doors to the cellar were rusty though.

Thomas stood up, pulling Higgins up with him. They walked the perimeter of the room, looking for anything that could help them. The light through the windows was fading making the shadows huge inside the room.

“It’s like they abandoned this place,” Higgins said. 

Thomas walked them over to the doors, looking up. He climbed the few stairs to push on them, but they were mostly solid. The edges were rusty, though, and he figured that would be the weak spot they should focus on. They climbed back down the steps as Thomas was lost in thought.

“What are you thinking?”

“What if we kick this railing apart,” he said. “Maybe we can use the splintered wood to help free us.”

“It’s worth a try.”

The wood was old, and the railing splintered easily with both of them kicking it. Their luck was beginning to change as one piece neatly exposed a nail.

Thomas grabbed it and they sat on the floor as he gouged the zip tie around his wrist with the sharp point. 

He was able to rip the piece off of himself and gave the nail to Higgins while he turned his attention back to the doors.

Then the shadows were suddenly gone and the room was bright as daylight.

“What is that?” Higgins said.

Thomas turned toward the windows. Flames were reflected in the basement windows.

“Oh my God. They set this place on fire.”


	4. Another long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the fire?

Thomas started battering the basement door with the chunk of wood he had kicked out of the railing. He had a tiny hole, but the fire was starting to drop from the basement ceiling.

“He must have started the fire right above us,” Thomas said, frantically pounding on the hole.

“That’s the room Tracy’s body was in. He’s getting rid of all of the evidence.”

Higgins was standing at the bottom of the steps.

“Higgy. We have to get out of here now.”

“I’ll take another look to see if we missed anything,” she said, walking farther back into the room.

The ceiling partially collapsed, knocking her down.

“Higgins!”

Thomas ran back and pulled her out from under what used to be part of the living room floor. 

“I’m OK Thomas.”

They ran back toward the steps. He used his hands to tear at the hole. The rusty metal started to break apart and he was able to wedge his head and shoulders through it. He didn’t care that he was bleeding. There was no way that he was dying like this. And there was no way that Higgins was dying on his watch. She would absolutely hate that he was thinking that. He knew she was perfectly capable of saving herself, but that’s what happened when you loved someone. He would do anything and everything to save her.

And that scared him. Loving Higgins changed everything.

Both of them were coughing already. He forced his hips up through the hole and once he was out, he immediately reached in the hole for Higgins. She was already climbing out and when she was free, they crawled about 20 feet away from the house and collapsed on the ground.

He reached for her hand, gripping it tightly, while they both coughed. The fire was mesmerizing as it consumed the house. After what seemed like an hour, Higgins rolled onto her side toward Thomas.

“I hate that Tracy died.”

“I know.”

“We have to do everything we can to make sure Vincent has a good life.”

“I agree," Thomas said. He stared up at the night sky. "How are you feeling? Do you think we can start walking toward town?”

“I supposed we should.” She coughed again, let go of his hand and sat up. He sat up next to her.

“I’m fine Thomas,” she said, reading the question in his eyes. “Besides, you’re the one with the knot on the back of your head.”

He reached back and gingerly felt the lump. “I’m good.”

She sighed. “What is it? About three miles to town? Maybe our good friend at the convenience store can help us,” she said sarcastically.

“She will definitely be surprised to see us.”

It took them almost an hour to reach the town and then another hour for Rick and T.C. to arrive.

“Hey brother. I’m glad you guys are OK.”

“We’ve definitely been better,” Thomas said, studying Higgins. She had been uncharacteristically quiet since they finished their walk. “What did Katsumoto find out?”

“Remy Lee made it all the way to Robin’s Nest, but couldn’t make it past Zeus and Apollo,” Rick said, laughing. “The dogs caught him as he tried to jump over the fence on the far side. Kumu had already called the police when the perimeter alarm sounded.”

Thomas smiled. “Good. Did you hear that Higgy? Your killer pals stopped Remy Lee.”

She looked up at him. Why was she so pale? “Higgins?”

He immediately sat next to her. Her heart was racing and she seemed to be wheezing. “Honey," he said quietly. "Relax." He rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Can you take a deep breath for me?”

The deep breath immediately evolved into a coughing fit.

“We need to take her to a doctor.”

“I’ll bring the car around,” Rick said, leaving T.C. to help Thomas with Higgins.

The closest emergency room was 20 minutes away, but Rick made it in half that time. By then Higgins was barely conscious.

The nurses wheeled her away as soon as Thomas mentioned the smoke inhalation.

He sat in the waiting room rubbing his forehead. “I thought we made it out OK.”

“Thomas. Higgy is like half of your size,” T.C. says. “Her body probably tried to fight it off, but it affected her more.”

Rick looked at his friend. “You know this isn’t your fault, right?”

Thomas didn’t respond, and T.C. and Rick exchanged a look over his head.

After a chest x-ray and a whole host of blood tests, Higgins was moved to a regular room. Thomas pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

“OK Juliet. I’m going to need you to open those beautiful eyes,” he said. “I know you’re just being stubborn and won’t ever do what I want you to do.” He paused, composing himself as emotion threatened to take over.

He squeezed her hand. “You see. I had this amazing dream the other day. It was so real. We had a son. I’m not telling you this to scare you. I know how you are Higgy. I’m telling you this because I love you and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. 

Higgins’ doctor walked into the room. “Mr. Higgins?”

“It’s Magnum. Or just Thomas.”

The doctor glanced at the woman in the hospital bed.

“I just wanted to let you know that all of the scans we did are clear. Your wife is going to be perfectly fine. I think her body is just telling her to take it easy for a while. I’ll check on her again in the morning.”

“That’s great news. Thank you.”

Thomas let out the breath he was holding. “Did you hear that wifey? You are going to be fine, just a little worn out.”

He carefully climbed onto the bed next to her. He gathered her into his arms and sighed. Kissing the top of her head, he whispered, “I love you Juliet Higgins.”

Holding her close, he fell asleep. T.C. found them still fast asleep an hour later when he came to check on them.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of their story.

They were married three months later. After Higgins’ medical scare and hospital stay, they both decided that they were done tap dancing around how they really felt and they snuck off to the courthouse to exchange vows. Thomas gripped her hand and had to clear his throat more than once while he promised to love her for the rest of his life. Juliet was crying by the time she promised the same. Thomas gently wiped her tears away and then kissed her like he never wanted to let her go.

Their friends were furious that they weren’t invited so Rick threw them a party at La Mariana.

Abby had come through and helped finalize a legal adoption for Vincent (Benjamin) with Sam and Andi. She told Thomas that she had been wrong to let him go and he gently had to tell her that he and Higgins were together. Abby admitted that she had known all along that he and Higgins would end up together. She wished them well.

Thomas told Juliet about the conversation that night when she was wrapped in his arms. She kissed his cheek and told him that Abby was a wise woman.

After the party, Thomas and Juliet spent a week on Kauai for their honeymoon. Nine months later, Liam was born. It was actually Higgins who reminded Thomas of the name, and she admitted that she really did love it. Unless, of course, he wanted to continue the Thomas Sullivan Magnum tradition. He insisted on Liam.

Thomas sat holding his son while Higgins slept. The baby was six hours old and Thomas felt like his life had begun again the minute Liam had been placed in his arms. And his wife. If he had thought Higgins was amazing before, he couldn’t believe that she had brought this perfect tiny human being into the world. She was truly the strongest person he knew. He looked up to find her watching them.

“Hi,” he said softly. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was. Everything OK?”

Thomas leaned over and kissed her. “Everything is perfect. How are you feeling?”

“Sore and tired, but really happy.” She smiled and reached out to touch her son’s arm. “We have a son.”

“I know.” As if on cue, Liam yawned, his mouth forming a perfect “O.”

Thomas kissed his downy head and then handed him to Higgins.

“I want another baby,” he said suddenly.

She glared at him. “That is all you my friend.”

“I don’t mean right now. It’s just … I mean, I grew up as an only child and I don’t want that for Liam.”

“Me neither,” Higgins said softly studying her son. “I just think we should wait a bit to see if we can get the hang of this parenting thing.”

He grinned at her. “It’s going to be great. Look, I know this isn’t always going to be easy and I’m totally going to annoy you at times, but I think we can do anything if we work together. Liam and his three siblings are going to be the luckiest kids in the world.”

Higgins rolled her eyes at that. “We’ll talk after two.”

Thomas yawned and leaned back in his chair. His hand settled on Higgins’ shoulder. It was like he needed to be connected to her even when he was sleeping. She watched him as his breathing evened out. 

Looking down at her son, she smiled. 

“You and I are very lucky Liam. Your daddy is an amazing man. You’ll learn that as you grow up. Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m sure he’ll drive you crazy too. But you need to know that his intentions are pure.” 

She paused and looked over at Thomas. “I love you forever Thomas Magnum.”

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when Magnum and Higgins find Vincent’s new family?


End file.
